A single cherry blossom
by Whateversz
Summary: As swift and unpredictable as the weather, comes the sudden confession from thee Kise Ryouta. As Kuroko stares and ponder within numerous and sporadic thoughts on a beautiful day Kise Ryouta decides to confess. Of course Kuroko accepts and this love shall be forever hopeful and bright. Or will it sadly take a turn for the worse and be as common and do what all first loves do, fail.
1. Chapter 1

A KiKuro fanfic! I really love and think this is the cutest couple. LoL it's just a biased opinion haha. This of course and obviously will have multiple chapters. It'll go from 1st year of middle school to end of high school. Idk if I'll be doing a chapter for year. I think I'm just gonna go with the flow and let this play out however. I just hope you and enjoy it and please Review! Let me know if it's any good at all! Let me know if I failed you LoL! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Obviously don't own.

Also re-edited! (All chapters)

* * *

_**A single cherry blossom**_

It was like a scene straight out of a shoujo manga. So cliché and ordinary…yet, it was so amazing…

That day was like a classic, cheesy drama. The wind blew strongly causing Kuroko Tetsuya's hair to crazily move around. As the cherry blossoms fell from the tree and drift across the blue and sunny sky, there stood Kise Ryouta. For a strange reason he was just standing there and staring up. Even weirder was the fact that there but a single cherry blossom that just stood in place within Kise's hair. Kuroko couldn't help but be a bit distraught cause of that cherry blossom.

Was it because it was just a single one? Was it because it makes Kise look even better? Or was it because as beautiful as nature was today, even nature, knew and withered in defeat to the beauty that is Kise Ryouta. Although they may have not ever spoken, Kuroko of course knew of him, everyone knew of him, even if it's only been a few months into the new school year of his first year of middle school. He was a rumored sports genius, a model (but of course Kuroko thought), a perfectly fine student, and all-around, the ideal guy.

Strangely as Kuroko became lost in thought and stood there himself, still letting the wind flutter through his hair, Kise finally moved. He simply tilted his head down, ran his fingers through his hair and proceeded to walk. Even though with that action done, that single cherry was still to be found lay stilled in his hair. Finally Kuroko noticed Kise moving but since he was lost in thought, he was quite surprised and eye-widened at the fact that Kise Ryouta now stood less than 10 ft. away from him. Seeing Kise's blonde hair flutter through the wind with the sun shining on all his beautifully shaped features, Kuroko was left star-struck. Sadly it couldn't show on his face but boy, if it did, it'd be _bad!_ The silence finally broke after a few seconds of standing there... As his lips moved, Kuroko couldn't believe the words that gracefully left his lips…

"I'm Kise Ryouta. I'm in class 1-A. I've always noticed and watched you. To put it bluntly, I've fallen in love with you. Kuroko Tetsuya, will you go out with me?"

Those sweet words mixed with this atmosphere even caused Kuroko to finally crack. His face deepened with the color of red from ear to ear. His heart thumped slowly and softly then quickly took a turn for the worse as it pounded so loudly, he was sure Kise could hear it. His eyes widened and his body froze from the shocking confession from the one guy Kuroko had a crush on and thought there was no way in eternity, would someone as ideal as Kise Ryouta, would fall in love with him. They've never spoken a word to each other, so clearly they don't _know_ each other. But, it didn't matter, Kuroko knew he wasn't joking. As Kise was a bit flushed while having his left hand gripped on his right elbow so hard, he was sure he wasn't joking. It was actually trembling if you stared hard enough to notice it. Kise Ryouta was so nervous he could pass out simply from the emotion.

Kuroko knows time is passing and that the silence is getting longer, but sadly, he's too shocked to have the words that are caught in his throat, be let out. As the cherry blossoms continued to fly about the bright-blue sky, while having that single one still placed within Kise's hair, Kuroko did something so simple yet meaningful… He smiled... With that, Kise's grip got tighter and his eyes began to glisten slightly as if he was going to cry knowing what that smile meant… Finally, Kuroko forced those words to lightly come out…

"I'm sorry for taking so long… Yes, I will go out with you…" The smile that was attained with those words were so bright and hopeful, you couldn't help but be as Kise Ryouta was, blissfully struck.

On this beautiful, windy day, as the cherry blossoms are in bloom and of course with that single blossom still within Kise's hair, so is a new love within this hopeful relationship between Kise Ryouta and Kuroko Tetsuya…


	2. Chapter 2

As the trees and leaves blew fiercely from the wind, with the sun shining brightly and the blossoming for the cherry's begin to end, one magically end ups on Kuroko's desk and gives him a strong feeling of nostalgia and happiness as he remembers what happened just a few weeks ago. His Cinderella tale, that didn't end at mid-night, was still being told as he slowly drifts into deep thought and memories to only, eventually be interrupted by the person who single handedly gave him the privilege to have this happiness, appears.

It's been about a few weeks since Kuroko Tetsuya has started dating the infamous Kise Ryouta. Although like all people who sadly belittle themselves, he still can't believe that he's going out with him. First off Kise is well… Fucking ridiculously, ideally, the best boyfriend anyone could ask for. He's sweet, playful, loving, cute, hot, talented, and to damn good to be true. How he could fall in love with an invisible person whose average at everything and a man to boot was just astounding to even consider this scenario a possibility. Yet here we are with the scenario truly taking place. Even if this wasn't real, a trick, a joke, a bet, a parallel world, a long dream within a coma or even death, Kuroko just couldn't care less. He was just too happy and realized he should treasure the time with the blonde, especially since he's sure it's to end…soon…

"Kurokocchi~! Chuu!" Kise called as he slung an arm around his shoulder from behind and of course as daring as ever, kissed him on the cheek in the middle of class.

"Ahh! Kise-kun! What're you doing in public! Stop it, we're in class!"

"Ehhhhhhhhh but no oneeeesssssssssssssssss watcchhhhhhing anywayyyyyyyyyy" Slurring his words as he whined a little, mixed with the pouting was too cute a scene.

"That's not the point Kise-kun. You're too popular for your own good and have way too many stalkers! What if they saw that? I'll probably die by the end of today and it'll be your fault." Kuroko gave himself a bit of praise saying this since he knew what was to come instantly…

As if on cue within Kuroko's mind, on a countdown, Kise retorted with the usual.

"Kurokocchi so mean! No don't say that! If you die I'll kill myself! I can't live without Kurokocchi's looveeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Kuroko couldn't help but slightly let out a small smile on that stoic face of his. He always loved hearing the blonde say this with that over dramatic tone and slight-actor-tears. Sadly that line of killing himself due to living without his love was the only part that was well, different… It was such a double-edged sword. He loved to hear that and pray it'd be true for the rest of his life. But logically it just hurt and gave false hope to this little _phase_.

"Ne ne Kurokocchi, let's go on a date this Saturday! I have an early photo shoot and should be done by 11! Then after we can have fun all day long…" Suddenly while leaning in close to just let out a sweet whisper, the smell of spearmint and Kise's body odor quickly hit Kuroko's nose as he said… "Plus, no one's home this weekend either, I can show you how bad I struggle to control myself everyday by just walking around the same air you breath." With that ever so cheesy and erotic line leaving Kise Ryouta's mouth, he couldn't resist to add the finishing touch. He licked the tip of Kuroko's fingers and stared at him with such intensity that it could easily pierce a person's heart.

Kuroko couldn't even say anything, let alone scold him again for public indecency. He simply blushed ear to ear and nodded while never leaving his Kise's ever so powerful gaze. His heart even thumped as he heard/realized what Kise's eyes were telling him, _'I really love you.'_

With all doubt and negative feelings being easily and quickly washed away by the current of Kise's love, Kuroko couldn't help but feel bliss and of course immensely anxious. If there was any event, any plan, any day, that anyone, has ever looked forward to, Kuroko's desire for Saturday to come, was possibly impossible to conquer…


	3. Chapter 3

Finally after 4 days, 96 hours, 5,760 minutes, 345,600 seconds passed, Saturday has arrived. Kuroko couldn't bear the agony of waiting any longer, nor the events that took place during the course of this hellish week. It's as if God were toying with him and forcing him to suffer before arriving to his long awaited day of Saturday. He was chased a few times from crazy fan-girls stating he was manipulating the blonde/even blackmailing to hang out with someone like him. Thankfully he's usually invisible and avoided them using a _technique he worked on, misdirection._ He only _purposely _used it in basketball but sadly it was always in use regardless the time of day. The fact that Kise told him how he would always search and notice the littlest things of the bluenette made the relationship that much more special. But forget about that he was just happy it was finally Saturday.

All week he was purely insecure and embarrassed. Tuesday was such a tiring day for the bluenette. He couldn't look at Kise in the eyes at all. The things he did on Monday were so fresh it's as if he were stuck in time and kept having De ja vu every second of every day. He was so turned on he could still feel the warm and wet feeling of Kise licking his fingers. He even decided to masturbate using that hand even though he wasn't a lefty. He just couldn't help it. Kise sent his mind in a twirl and it was even worse and downhill from there.

The worst was Wednesday. He kept seeing many girls cling to Kise. Kise laughed and smiled so happily. More than he has ever with Kuroko. Or that's at least the sad, petty, conclusion that Kuroko reached with his insecurity on overflow. More and more he noticed how hard it was for guys to love one another. It truly is a type of forbidden love. Not in the definition of wrong but in the definition of pain. He couldn't stop feeling the thump of that which is jealousy. Kise, besides basketball, was the only thing Kuroko ever truly…_needed_ in his life. Life just couldn't be tolerable with the blonde. He wanted to monopolize, brag, yell, scream, kiss, and touch him whenever and whenever he wanted. Why couldn't he have him at all times of day? Is it really too much for a person to want to be around their lover whenever they wanted to? Is it too much to ask for? It's just not fair… The thoughts and questions kept hitting him harder and harder. Being alone more due to Kise being dragged everywhere from girls, friends, parents, work, even basketball, something they could both do, Kuroko didn't want him playing it. He'd rather have them at home on the bed or sofa doing whatever they pleased. Even if it was to just lie on his lap, it's just what he simply wanted.

The rumors on Thursday just added the amount of wood being burned by the jealous and insecure fire. For once even other people could see Kuroko's horrible emitting aura, well at barely in the least. Rumors of Kise dating Aoi Kazuya, the most popular girl in the school, spread like wild fire. Kuroko always heard the rumors but as if God, life, maybe even the Devil himself struck him harshly, as if on cue to just torture him as he looked in the direction of the hallway, he saw Kise casually walking with none other than Aoi Kazuya. She jumped the gun and grabbed his arm. She even tried to give a quick peck on the cheek. But with Kise's quick reflexes, he calmly dodged it without making it noticeable. Some giggled, others envied, but Kuroko… He withered and remained saddened at the scenario that took place. His eyes began to water and he just put his head down and tried his hardest to _force_ misdirection so he could just sleep.

Sadly sleeping may have been the worst possible decision. With the overflowing emotions of depression, anxiety, fear, and jealousy, he of course had a nightmare. All he could see was Kise do nothing. He did absolutely nothing. And frankly when thinking about, that was the worst. Ignoring as if Kuroko didn't even exist was the worst possible scenario. Acting as if he never mattered, never existed, made Kuroko feel as if a heart could just really crack in two. Being truly invisible was just too frightening for him now. He finally saw a light and leaped forward. Reaching his goal and dream, to just be left with the thought as if that goal and dream were so insignificant that it seemed impossible, or worse, practically non-existent made the male cry quietly but so heart achingly desperately. Thankfully as he finally woke up at the sound of the loud bell, he realized it was just a nightmare and carried on. Wiping his eyes with his sleeve, he just slouched over and proceeded to walk out the building with his head held incredibly low.

Feeling so pathetically depressed and desperate on Friday, Kuroko just went to roof of the school to just lie down and feel the breeze. Not giving a care in the world for anything else he just kept thinking about Kise. The blonde was all over his mind. Nothing made sense. Their being together, his immense emotion, what he's thinking, how's he been thinking this entire week… Everything within here just didn't make sense. It's all confusing and hopeless. His thoughts, hopes, maybe even this relationship was hopeless. Why couldn't it just be Saturday already? He wanted to feel Kise's love. In any way shape of form it came in. He wanted to see his smile. He wanted to be happy again. He's tired of it all. Waiting and counting for the seconds left within the day were all he could do to just calm himself down, even if it was just a little.

Waking up on this Saturday morning finally gave him a peace of mind. He didn't wake up feeling horrible. He didn't have negative thoughts or emotions. He was fine. Just getting ready and imagining today was so relaxing…

As he finally slipped on his shoes, he heard a text from his phone. As he walked to the door while reading it and grabbed the door knob to leave, the only thing that happened next was a sudden drop. The_ loud sound of something breaking_ was so loud it could be heard miles away. Although sadly he wasn't even sure himself what it was exactly. Was it the crashing of his cell phone on the ground or _was it his heart as he fell to his knees_… With the phone falling face up, the text that caused that _sound_ to be heard was opened. All it simply said was, '_Sorry but I can't meet today.'_

Was this love truly forbidden? Was it fun torturing him like this? Is this God's will? Is he enjoying the site of this? Was it really not meant to be? Was it really too much to ask for, to just be with and fall in love with your crush happily ever after? … As he finally just fell on his back while crashing into the wall, he placed his arm lazily over his eyes and cried. The massive amount of tears being let out, as it soaked his sleeve... he understood…understood what it meant…to have a first love…


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone... I'm sooooooooooooo sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrry! I didn't mean to take this long for the damn fucking chapter to be updated. I had 2 chapters (4&5) ready but! It somehow got fucking deleted and I was just so depressed onn this story that I didn't/couldn't write anything... I really do hope this was good. I'm really sorry again...

Also... All of the other chapters have been re-edited! Reason being is because I'm a fucking idiot. Whenever I write stories, I have a folder for rough and final copies. Somehow my retarded self named the rough drafts as final drafts and vice versa. So everytime there was a stupid fucking grammar error, it's cause I was always uploading the rough draft file from that wrong named folder... I'm fucking dumb... So all chapters, including all other stories I've written are or will be re-edited/replaced with proper grammar and what not. Again sorry for doing something so stupid and having you wait for my cheesy story. I hope you lieked this as I don't really because I wish I had the original chapter... Fuck my life...

* * *

Kuroko just can't help it. He won't eat. He won't sleep. He's another one of those pathetic losers that die from the insecurity of being in a relationship. Well, at least from his perspective he is. Being like this is overly cliché yet normal to be honest. You really just can't help it. It's a never ending cycle within humanity. Everyone goes through that insecurity phase when dealing with love. You become overly dramatic, annoying, stupid, jealous, angry, depressed, psychotic, _ugly,_ etc. Relationships are such a fucking drag. They are always taking turns in the worst direction. But just because you made a wrong turn, doesn't mean you can't simply go back or better yet, make a few more turns.

If you've never had the anxiety of being abandoned or cheated on, you're definitely not in love. If you disagree to this, meaning you've never had any type of negativity within/affecting your mental, even physical state, when being in a relationship, well con-fucking-gratulations, it's nice to meet you in person, Cinderella. Mind if we switch places? Lucky bitch…

Love just ain't that easy. Sadly it's just fucking not. It's realistically brutal. It's harsh, cunning, playful, manipulative, and worst of all, life-threatening. It _loves_ to just…well…it just **loves** to fuck with you. Love is so torturous, you would think the devil himself created the feeling.

Ironically though, that's exactly why you love it. If you voluntarily do this, fight till the end, struggle for happiness with that one person, receive the same effort from them in return, I guarantee you it'll be worth it. Going through hell, to get to heaven, is the reason on how we learn to truly appreciate love. Experiencing everything from negative to positive, and vice versa, is the greatest challenge we must all eventually go through to love. To truly appreciate that person for all they are, and for all they give you, you go through the struggles that come to gain them.

That happiness you get when finding the person whose worth it all, is completely, unexplainably, blissful. Knowing that they're yours and can possibly be forever as long as you put in the effort is the goal we all wish to reach. It's something we strive for throughout your entire drag-of-a-fucking-life. It's why we look so ridiculous and stupid towards others, that we practically kill ourselves to love and be loved.

The highly contagious intoxication that you can possibly receive from that dreadful, life-filling feeling called love, from just a simple touch is mind-blowingly astounding. It's so fake, that it's real. It's so real that it's basically just an illusion of momentarily living in a fairy tale.

All it takes in life to fall in love is but a second. A moment, a glance, a frame, a touch, a smile, even a taste, could easily have you head over heels for life. It's the one feeling that we all, to achieve successfully, end up somehow becoming the bravest, respectable person any of us has ever had the pleasure to know. The one thing that sadly is quite true, a majority of the time, is that first loves don't fall under any of these categories for success and bravery. First loves just plainly suck and are doomed to fail. They fail so we can become stronger, and truly end up appreciating when we meet our final love.

Or… Is that the trick? Is that why we almost always lose out on our first love? Is it to grow stronger with experience? Or is it because, our first love is something so precious, so powerful, so imaginable, that we never ever forget who he/she was? Why we loved them so? Is the price to pay for a first love, which is the strongest of all loves, to accept the torture that comes with it? The irony in that, just the irony alone, could drive someone mad. Love's just a bitch, isn't it?

All of these things, every possible question, scenario, reason, inference, everything, is being thought up within Kuroko's mind right now. It's because of how un-experienced, and un-reassuring of his relationship with Kise is, is why he's so lost and confused.

He just keeps thinking, and thinking, and fucking thinking… He literally wants his brain to just break down and stop. He wants to hold Kise tightly. He wants his body warmth to smother him, to embrace the smell of spearmint, and _love_.

But he just can't pick up the phone. He's had it turned off for dayyyyyyyys! He's so scared to do something wrong. He doesn't want to fuck everything up. Every time he thinks, he keeps reaching the conclusion of a break-up, of a reason why it's his fault. Why Kise's _prioritizing _everyone over him.

He wishes he could just bluntly tell him, please just look at me. Just love me. Tell me every single day that you do. I don't care for the embarrassment. For you, I want to be able to put up with anything, even if death. Why, because you're my first love, and my only love that I'll ever want to have.

He wants to say so much, he wants to show so much, but he can't. He hates himself for it. He doesn't know why he can't do something as simple as telling what's exactly on his mind. He's torturing himself over and fucking over again. He keeps crying over something so little. He's taking something little and making it into a big deal.

But that's almost the entire problem, is it really such a small deal or is it really okay for him to perceive this situation as big as he is right now. He's a man, Kise's a man, society already rejects them, God rejects them… Even their parents might reject them…

He doesn't want that to happen. If they're rejected like this, will Kise start to hate him because of it? He doesn't know what question to ask, let alone a damn answer to them. He just keeps lying out on the side of his bed, staring at the wall, and occasionally the ceiling. He wants someone to save him, even if it's pathetic to have that done. Thankfully his knight in shining armor, the person who he danced with at midnight, is already on the move.

Hearing the doorbell ring constantly and drastically is making Kuroko so fucking annoyed. He lazily gets up from his bed and heads down stairs. He checks how he looks in the hallway mirror to see is he still has tears around his eyes. Thankfully he doesn't but he looks terrible. As he opens the door, he sees someone who he's wanted to see the most yet the least.

Immediately Kuroko tries to shut the door but Kise won't let him. He stops it with his foot and keeps calling Kuroko's name to stop pushing the door closed. Kuroko won't let him in and keeps struggling by keeping his back against the door, but Kise wins in the end with just a single word.

"Tetsuya!"

Kuroko freezes and blushes a bit yet feels like crying all over again just from Kise calling out his name. He's never called him by his first name yet. Kise quickly huges Kuroko and holds him so tight that he might even kill him.

"Kurokocchi what happened? I don't even know where to start but why do you look like this? What's wrong? Did I so something? I-"

Kuroko just unintentionally tunes him out and is just faced with too many emotions at once. He doesn't know how to act, what to do, what to say, he doesn't even know if he should even be alive anymore, he's just driving himself insane.

"Kis…Kise-kun I…I-I"

It's no use, he just keeps crying, his voice won't come out, and he keeps worrying that if he does or doesn't do something quick, Kise would just find this so irritating and so stupidly irrational, that all this will wind up ending in a crude break up.

"Oi, just calm down, I'm here okay, just relax. Please Kurokocchi, just don't cry anymore, every time you shed a tear I.. I just feel so worthless and sad."

Kuroko took those words to heart immediately and finally managed to stop crying. He finally looked Kise in the eyes and wiped the almost forming tears within Kise's eyes. Knowing that he has to be strong and get it all out now, or else, maybe not now, but eventually they will fall apart.

"Kise-kun, I look like this, and am driving myself insane. You first cancelled our date, then ignored me the whole week, and didn't look for me at all. And I know it's because of work and that every time you have to take the jobs with the utmost concentration that you prefer to be alone. But then you kept allowing those girls near you. You wouldn't look me in the eye. I keep thinking what if he's tired of me? What if he just despises me now? What if he really wants women instead of men now? Why are you even dating me? Why do you love? Why are you so fucking nice to everyone?! Why do I feel like this? Why am I so agitated, depressed, concerned, mad, worried, confused, crazy…? Just why am I feeling like this? It's your fault, so take some damn responsibility! Why can't you tell me you love me all the time, show me, prove it, reassure me…? Why can't I just love you and not worry… What the hell's wrong with me…? Don't hate me, please don't hate… I don't-I don't… I really… Don't want you to leave me… Please…

He still really did have so much more to say. But his voice gave in and started cracking towards the end. He barely said it he was actually worried that maybe Kise didn't hear the last part, which was really the most important part. He wants him to stay, to stay of his own accord and love him, to not pity him and love him for eternity…

Kise didn't know how to respond. He was so embarrassed yet deeply hurt, because he felt like he truly neglected his Kurokocchi. How could he make someone he loved, go through this? How, no why did he let it happen? He doesn't know himself but he doesn't know how to respond or tell Kuroko, I really love you and I'll never leave you. But he doesn't think he could say it so confidently. So instead he quickly, on instinct, decided to _show _him instead. He let a couple tears of his own fall but still grabbed Kuroko by the waist so demandingly yet gently, and then slowly places his lips on Kuroko's. He made sure to stare him the eyes the entire time, to let his eyes do the _talking. _He kissed him for so long that he could swear both their faces were almost turning purple. They clearly needed air, yet he really knew that, more importantly than air, that if his feelings were to not clearly get across now, even he could see the ending.

Kise finally let them both gasp for air but still continued to cry. He wanted to say some cheesy drama lines, to have a complete cliché moment, but he couldn't get it out. And that frustrated him to end honestly. Thankfully though, since Kuroko was basically in the same predicament, Kuroko noticed and felt everything Kise wanted to tell him. He was shocked at how much Kise honestly _told_ him. He couldn't quite believe it, that someone of his caliber could even truly say these things seriously, outside a script. But he knew the words they spoke through their stare and kiss, was something he'd forever treasure and remember.

So instead of them having that cliché moment, with the nonsense talk that would sound scripted from a couple's scene in the showa era, they cried and just smiled together in silence. Something Kuroko never thought he could actually do with another person. Especially, since of course, he thought he was the only person who could _talk_ _without speaking._ But, ironically, isn't it funny that Kise, the 'perfect guy' was able to do it and understand his lover? Just goes to show you, that if they truly love you, they'll _say_ and show what Kise _clearly said, 'I love you for you, I do now and always will. I love for who you are wholeheartedly. Thank you for being born. Thank you for accepting me. Most importantly though, thank you for loving me.'_


End file.
